Fanon:Jennifer Burb (C.Syde)
|siblings = |spouse = |child = |maritalstatus = Married |household = Burb Family |roommates = John Burb, Lucy Burb |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Jennifer Burb is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. She is the daughter of the late Jeff and Diane Pleasant , the younger sister of Daniel Pleasant, the auntie of Angela and Lilith Pleasant, the wife of John Burb, and the mother of Lucy Burb. Jennifer is voiced by Zoe Galvez and is 25 days from being an Elder. Jennifer and the other Family bin Sims in Pleasantview were deleted the first time I played the Sims 2, so she didn't appear until I changed computers and redid everything that had happened in my gameplay from scratch. In the Sims 2 base game, there is no career in the Sims 2 that focusses on being fashionable and stylish. Personality wise, my adaption of Jennifer seems to be a mixture between her Sims counterpart and her Sims 2 one. Her dream of becoming a football superstar has resurfaced, while on the outside, she still looks like a stylist. Jennifer is employed in the Athletic career, starting off as a Rookie. While she has 4 body points, she is only half way from having top (or bottom) fitness. Jennifer has a slightly negative relation to the former town gangster, my CAS Kingston Starker. However she doesn't have a bad relationship with his son Rifle, while many Sims in Pleasantview consider him an enemy. Rifle is falsely accused of planning to be his father's successor. It is unclear whether Jennifer approves of her daughter's friendship with Rifle. When Jennifer and Kingston first met, she turned down his request for flirting, which angered Kingston into slapping her. Jennifer is now friends with Pleasantview townie Ivy Copur. The headshot of Jennifer that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. She is one of the few Sims in my game who is a Vegetarian. Even though Jennifer is a member of the Pleasant family, during 2011 when I was still unfamiliar with the Sims' family connections, I erroneously credited her as being a distant relative to the Goth family. Jennifer actually did have an Affair with Kingston, at one point when playing the Sims 2. Because this is no longer considered canon, she is not considered to be a cheating Sim. It is unknown how Jennifer felt about Daniel's affair with his Maid and now wife, Kaylynn Langerak, because she never witnesses this betrayal. Despite her career, Jennifer isn't very interested in sports. Despite being a Fortune Sim, Jennifer has several qualities that one would expect of a Family Sim. She does in-fact have a hidden Family aspiration token, which indicates that it may have been her original aspiration. Because of this, I will give Jennifer the Family secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with curly hair (fanon) Category:Sims with diminutive names (fanon) Category:Sims with hidden aspiration token (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon)